


Cabin

by Silreads



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tea, Tea & Pop Tarts, Texting, physical affection, pop tarts, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silreads/pseuds/Silreads
Summary: After everything that's happened, Thor will lean on Bruce and Bruce will lean on Thor. However, there's times where Bruce thinks he can go it alone, but sometimes he's wrong, so he's glad Tony gave Thor a phone.





	Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my second posting ever! It's a lot shorter than I originally planned, but I wanted to contribute to this lovely pairing. Also does anyone understand Thor's thing with pop tarts? 'Cause canon or not it's in here. I ignore a lot of canon while writing

Thor looked at the cellphone in his hands. Tony had given him the device and suggested texting Bruce while he was away at the cabin. This seemed like a great invention to Thor; instant communication between people across the world. He wondered if Tony knew he wanted to talk to Bruce. They had been spending a lot more time together after the destruction of Asgard and defeating Thanos. They helped each other process; Thor losing Loki and Bruce losing 2 years of his life. Saving everyone that turned to dust helped to remind them they were doing good, but there were nights where one or both couldn’t cope.  
Sent: Banner! Brother Anthony gave me a cellphone and it contained the contact for yours! How do you fair in that cabin? :D  
Thor enjoyed using the little emoticons because he believed they got across his emotions clearly and left little room for confusion. It seems Bruce didn’t enjoy using them as much but that was fine.

Strongest Avenger: I’m doing fine Thor. Thanks for asking. 

Thor missed him in the week he’s been gone. But all it took was a minute and Thor felt once again connected to his dear friend Banner. He’s just missing the warmth from his eyes and body. Some nights they’d get as tipsy as they could and Bruce would lean against him. Sometimes just for fun and other times for a variety of rather negative reasons.

Sent: Of course my friend! ^_^ I’m glad to hear from you. I wanted to know if I may come up to the cabin in a day or so. I find myself in the need to retreat as well.

Once the message sent he wanted to take it back because that would be unfair to Banner. He had needed that time alone and Thor was asking to interrupt it. He now saw the issue of instant messaging. Before he could retract his question, he got an answer.

Strongest Avenger: That’s no problem at all man. This place it huge, and if I’m honest, it was getting a little too quiet up here.

Sent: Wonderful! I’ll be there tomorrow! I’ll bring pop tarts! ;D

Thor started to spark a bit while looking at his screen. Banner wanted his company in the isolated cabin. He packed for his trip and most of the room was taken up by pop tart boxes. When he arrived, Bruce was already making tea in the kitchen. He’s sure he’ll find scorch marks on the floor somewhere later from Thor’s entry. They ate pop tarts and drank tea; Thor wanted to say that it was almost as good as ale, but maybe he just had a bias for the hands that made it. There were many rooms available and Thor choose one of the smallest. It was because he didn’t bring much he reasoned, nothing to do with it being the only one next to Banner’s. Once he was settled, he went looking for him. He was sitting in the living room facing the wall made up of windows and the look on his face was familiar to Thor. Bruce was thinking about the Hulk, and what he made him. He sat in the chair next to him and offered to get him some soothing tea. The rain pelted the windows and filled the silence between them.  
“He was kind to me you know.” Thor whispered  
“What?” Bruce turned to him with confusion in his eyes. Thor usually didn’t talk when Bruce fell into these moods. He usually just listened and sometimes, when Bruce asked, he held him, but he mostly asked when he thought he would absolutely lose it otherwise, both physically and emotionally.  
“Hulk. I think he is more than just the monster you see him to be. I won’t deny he is violent and destructive, but that’s not all he is. He called me friend and I believe he truly cares for me and Valkyrie.” Thor knows what he’s saying could be risking their relationship, but Bruce needs to know that Hulk could and is more than a weapon. He needs to know that Hulk being a part of him didn’t make him a monster unless he treats it so.  
“You don’t know what it’s like.” his tone turned angry. His hands cluck his knees until they turn white and to him that was far better color than green. Thor leans back in his chair to give him a little space but he isn’t backing down.  
“No I don’t, but I know what I see and it’s two people fighting against each other. It’s two people I care for constantly at war with each other even though they’re both tired and just want rest. This is your life Banner and you may live it as you see fit, but at least consider what I’ve said even if just for a moment.”  
“Banner… that’s what he always calls me isn’t it. So when you’re mad is that what you’re gonna call me too?”  
“I’m not mad I’m worried, and I always call you Banner don’t I?” Thor smiled at him trying to be reassuring. As the silence turned comfortable, that smile brought him back and reminded him who Thor was to him. He was bright light in his clouded mind, and with that comparison he chuckled to himself. He knows where Thor is coming from and maybe he can consider adopting that outlook but for now he looks over to Thor fondly.  
“You’re right you do…why call me Banner and not Bruce?”  
“It’s just habit I suppose. I could break that habit for you! My dear friend...Bruce.”  
They look out the window together and their hands rested on top of each other. Thor couldn’t hear Bruce soft murmur dear friend over the rain. They make and finish a pot of tea together over a course of an hour before finally wishing each other a good night. Bruce’s mind raced less and allowed him to sleep. Thor could rest easier knowing that, should he be needed, he can be right there in a moments notice.  
Bruce still needs to process his relationship with Hulk but for now he can simply enjoy his relationship with Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed! It's not exactly a get together like I originally planned, but I made it pretty darn clear they love and care for one another. I might add a chapter two that delves into how Hulk is feeling 'cause I think he deserves some love too.


End file.
